Waiting For the Eastern Glow
by Mistress-Samwise
Summary: While keeping watch in Mordor, Sam tells his observations about Frodo and the Ring. Short but sweet. Set to the lyrics from Led Zeppelin's


Mistress_Samwise: Hey. This is just a short story. Short but sweet (and no intended slash, okay?). I like to read stories like this  and become inspired to write my own. Maybe you will find inspiration in this. Anywho, I've included lyrics from Led Zeppelin's "The Battle of Evermore" in here. It's a super-cool song based on LOTR Uh… That's all for now. Enjoy! ^_________^ P.S. Please check out my other fines stories, for example "Lord of the Rings At Half Budget". 

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the rights to Lord of the Rings or Led Zeppelin, ca-peesh? _

~*~*Waiting For the Eastern Glow*~*~

            I look up at the sky, like I do every night. And I always notice how much colder the moon is here than it is in the Shire.

            It's cold… We can't light any fires, so I sit here, my thin cloak wrapped tightly about my body, trying in vain to keep as much heat to myself as possible. But I know once the sun comes up, I will be wishing for this coldness again.

            I hear him shift uneasily in his shallow sleep. It must be hard for him; I know… I carried It a while myself. But he always feels Him, whether he wears the Ring or not. The Eye is always there, he sees it in his sleep, staring, staring deep into his weary soul.

_Oh, well, the night is long, the beads of time pass slow,_

_Tired eyes on the sunrise, Waiting for the eastern glow._

            He falls silent again, and, for a while, I hear nothing else. Then, out of the darkness, he steps over to me, his body hunched over, bearing an invisible burden too much for him to handle.  Kneeling down in front of me, I hear his exhausted breath escape out of his chest.

"Hold me, Sam…" he says, his tired voice almost inaudible.

             I let him crawl into my arms, his head resting wearily against my shoulder.  All of the tension leaves his body as he sinks deep into my grasp.  He breathes easily now that he knows he is safe in his servant's arms.  For what seems like hours, I cradle him, gently rocking back and forth as I stroke his dark brown curls. He seems so small, so helpless, like a child. His hand strays weakly to the chain around his neck, finally resting upon the golden band hanging heavily from his body. He grips it tightly, and then holds me tighter, not knowing which one he finds more comfort in. Slowly, his hand slips off the Ring as he falls to sleep, finally at peace.

_The pain of war cannot exceed_

_The woe of aftermath,_

            My eyes drift over to the Ring lying on his chest, it rising and falling with each breath he takes. I have often wondered why an evil would manifest itself in a ring. It almost seems ironic… How can such a small thing cause so much pain and destruction? How can something so cold, so hate filled, so evil, be so… Beautiful…? I feel my hand being drawn to it… I feel it calling me. My fingers graze the cool metal and I can feel the shadows gather around me, pressing against me, smothering me, and I can feel His gaze…

_The drums will shake the castle wall,_

_The Ringwraiths ride in black, Ride on._

            Frodo's eyes shoot open and he jostles out of my arms. He struggles to his feet as his hand flies to his sword hilt. His eyes burn with a dark flame as he is visibly seething with rage.

            "So that was your plan…? To wait until I was asleep and then take the Ring for yourself? I should kill you for trying to steal *my* Ring!"

_Sing as you raise your bow,_

_Shoot straighter than before._

            And in one swift motion, he draws out Sting, and I see it flash brilliantly in the moonlight before he brings it down onto my body. I throw myself onto the ground, my hand clenching my arm like a vice. I can feel the warm blood trickle out over my fingers as it spills out of my wound. He makes another slash at me, this time aiming more deadly. But I narrowly dodge the Elven long dagger before it could strike me again. Curling up into a ball, I begin to cry. Not in pain. Pain means nothing anymore. I cry for my master. I cry for his soul. Tears of pure sorrow stream off my face, dripping off to mingle with the pools of blood on the ground. 

"You will die!" I hear him growl evilly as I look up to see him lift his bloodied sword again. But he stops as I raise my head weakly and I peer into his deep blue eyes.

            "…Why…?"

_No comfort has the fire at night_

_That lights the face so cold._

            The fire leaves his eyes as Sting slips out of his grasp and he falls to his knees. I can hear him weeping beside me, his whole body trembling.

            "Oh, Sam… What have I done…? What have I become…?"

            He embraces me tightly and I cry out in pain as he touches the cut on my arm. Looking down upon his hands, he finds my blood covering his fingers. He breaks down in misery and sobs loudly.

            "_Elbereth forgive me!"_

_Oh dance in the dark of night,_

_Sing to the mornin' light._

            He hunches over me as his tears fall onto my body. The Ring is dangling in front of me, shining dully in the moonlight. I reach up, gently placing my hand onto his face as I stare warmly into his eyes.

            "Be strong, Mister Frodo… Be strong…"

_The magic runes are writ in gold_

_To bring the balance back, bring it back._

            For the first time in ages, I see him smile, and he leans over to kiss me on my forehead. I try to smile back, but I pass out into numbing darkness. And the last thing I see is the moonlight in his eyes.

_At last the sun is shining, the clouds of blue roll by,_

_With flames from the dragon of darkness_

_The sunlight blinds his eyes_

---

Mistress_Samwise: See? What I'd tell ya? Short 'n sweet. If you want, feel free to leave me a review.


End file.
